The rendering of waves in video systems can be an important part of video graphics. When rendering “deep water” realizations of ocean waves, various equations to model deepwater wave behaviors are employed. “Deep water” can be generally defined as water wherein the distance between the average surface of the water and the bottom of the water, such as an ocean floor, is greater than or equal to half of a wavelength of a wave at the surface of the water, although other distances can be used.
However, waves in “shallow water” evince characteristics that are different than waves in deep water, which can create complications when trying to render shallow waves. “Shallow water” can be generally defined as water wherein the distance between the average surface of the wave and the bottom of the floor, is less than half of the wavelength of the wave at the surface of the water, although other distances can be used.
Furthermore, a “breaking” wave evinces characteristics that are different than either deep water waves or shallow water waves, which can create further complications when trying to render “breaking waves”. “Breaking waves” generally refer to the curl of a wave, and can happen as a wave approaches a shore. Breaking waves can also occur as a function of a comparison of the wavelength of the wave to the distance between the average surface of the water and the bottom of the water, although other distances can be used.